The present disclosure relates to an organic EL (electroluminescence) element and a method of manufacturing an organic EL element, particularly to an organic EL element having a resonator structure.
Organic EL elements have such characteristics as high visibility because of their self-luminescence and high shock resistance because of their being perfectly solid elements. Accordingly, display apparatuses utilizing organic EL elements have been spreading widely.
An organic EL element has a configuration wherein at least a light-emitting layer is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes (an anode and a cathode). In many cases, an organic EL element has a configuration wherein in addition to the light-emitting layer, functional layers (an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer) for supplying electrons to the light-emitting layer as well as a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer and the like are further sandwiched between the light-emitting layer and the cathode.
In the organic EL elements, it is desired to enhance the efficiency of extraction of light from each color light-emitting element, from the viewpoint of a reduction in electric power consumption and an increase in life. For enhancing the light extraction efficiency, a technology of adopting a resonator structure in organic EL elements for colors has been known, as described in, for example, PCT Patent Publication No. WO2012/020452.